


All You Have to Do is Stay

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Everything Hurts, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kinda, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: I could give a million reasons why...But you're going.





	All You Have to Do is Stay

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR ROBERT'S QUEST! Seriously, I cannot stress this enough. Don't read if you don't wanna be spoiled.
> 
> Inspired by my feels for the poor smol. And that new song "Stay" by Zedd with Alessia Cara.

He supposes it's what he puts out into the world. The price for being handsome and rugged and mysterious. 

After a while, the names and faces blend together. If they exchange names, it becomes exciting, like a game. But they never turn down his advances. 

It's become routine for him, ever since... 

It's too painful to relive, so he doesn't. Just knocks back another whiskey and hopes he can forget everything the next morning. 

It doesn't help that he feels used up. Like a dishrag. Like toilet paper. 

Mary understands, he thinks. The way she plays on the edge, pretending to be into everyone, when he knows there's still something to her and Joseph. 

He puts his hand on the new one's thigh. The next one in a line of endless faces, endless bodies, endless, endless small talk. 

He can stand silence at any other time barring this one. The silence is just uncomfortable now.


End file.
